xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Writhing Darkness
Writhing Darkness is the sequel to Dissolution. Plot Synopsis Melnox, the deceased Silencer's toa-brother, tortured by Silencer's recent death, invadeded the Corpsian legion stronghold, where he was teleported by Skorpix to an alternate dimension where Skorpix has taken control of the multiverse. He encountered an old mask collector calling himself "Bunrix". Melnox, realizing he is Banrax, restores his memories. Once reeawakend, Banrax recounted how Skorpix wiped his memory after gaining the power of the great spirit Mata Nui, and he left to seek Skorpix. Melnox encountered Silencer's alternate counterpart, who attacked Melnox, after a long disscussion. Melnox managed to kill Silencer after a long battle, then he departed for Skorpix's palace. at the gates he encountered the Element lord of ice, a slave to Skorpix. After defeating the Element Lord, Melnox entered the Kingdom of Dreams, Skorpix Nui's realm of terror. Inside, he encountered Gresh and Nightshade, servants of Skorpix. Melnox killed Nightshade, and Gresh fled, but returned to aid the dying Nightshade and is killed as well. Proceeding to the inner sanctum, Melnox encountered "Toa" Mata Nui, expelled from his body after the Element Lords, led by Skorpix, banished him. the two meet alternate Echo, who he equipps with more powerful armor before he departed through a portal. Shardak and Blast, meanwhile, were attacked by Limiters, and fled. The Limiters gather, and attack again, with Kyhrex leading the Hand Agents to safety. Lariska, on Skorpix's command, let loose a trial Dominion, one of the deadliest Corpse Plagues and it killed even more Matoran than the last run. Meannwhile, Skorpix discovered how to form himself into a deadly new form called General Dracabra. Blast, Shardak, and Atarus managed to defeat Dracabra temporarily in the Ice Caverns. Once he was defeated, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. Skorpix spoke with Varkanax in his dark realm again, and told him how they plan to reunite the Traitors and destroy the few surviving forces of good in the universe. Varkanax told Skorpix that his messangers are coming, than told him some secret instruction to be relayed to his Thirteenth Messanger, Eostra, the dreaded leader of the Traitors. The Messengers begin appearing, and the Hand senses a new threat. The Shardow God, the eleventh messanger, attacks, and is barely overcome by the Toa. Journeying to the Red Core, the trio encountered Exterminator, a prototype assassin. After knoking Exterminator into the Core, the three encountered the Shadow God again. They narrowly defeated him and, kowing that it is no longer safe here, leave for the Hand of Mata Nui base. Exterminator, alive, attacked again, but Shardak killed him for good with the Blade of Arcturas. After returning to the Hand's Base, Thousands of Corpsians launch a collossal attack on Sector 12, killing Melnox, Ion, Nidhiki, and many other agents. After conquering Sector 12, Skorpix continued on to the Hand's Base, and destroyed it as well. A few surviving Hand agents, electing Blast as their new leader, left for the Core, where they may be safe temporarily from Skorpix. Eventually, Blast manages to re-conquer the Hand base. Skorpix, meanwhile, defused from Dracabra, meets with Eostra, disscussing their Plan. More Coming Soon Spoilers